spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Be Gone
Father Be Gone is the twenty-eighth episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the second episode of Season 5. In this episode, Triton learns about Sariel's disloyalty and decides to teach him a lesson for secretly betraying Esa. Dawn joins in, but she may regret that choice. Characters * Savantia * Sariel * Triton * Neptune * Pallas * Khepu * Leon * Dawn * Esa Plot Dawn was seen having a fit in the training room, her anger fueled by Sariel's betrayal. Leon tried to calm her down despite his intimidation before Savantia came in, having heard her talking in rage. Dawn explained what happened, Savantia comforting her as her rage dissipated into tears. The queen explained that Sariel never changed and probably never would, feeling sorry for Esa. Dawn was at a loss on what to do, wishing her mother did not have to go through this. Unfortunately, Triton overheard them, deciding to take action. As the evening sky came, he approached Dawn and offered that they both take out Sariel. Dawn was unsure of what to do before he explained that either way she chose, Sariel would still leave her mother, but it would be harder for her to handle if he did so out of betrayal. Unable to think of a different approach, she hesitantly agreed to do so. That evening, Sariel attempted to leave again after letting Esa sleep in an abandoned house in Atlantis, only to get caught for the second time, this time by both father and daughter. The angel tried to escape, only for them to pursue him throughout Atlantis. They engaged in a brawl, Triton mercilessly firing at Sariel. The antagonist eventually fell on a rooftop, badly injured. Triton turned to Dawn, allowing her to give the final blow. However, as she looked at Sariel, aiming her trident at him, she could not bring herself to do it, her morals aiding her in disengaging. However, an impatient Triton decided to do it himself, snatching the trident. His body overflowed with energy, Dawn and Sariel horrified as he swam straight for the latter, siming the trident at him. A loud explosion occurred from the overflow of energy, the building collapsing. Believing that the angel was dead and freaked out by the amount of power that the trident gave him, Triton returned Dawn's weapon to her. She looked terrified by what happened, Triton comforting her as he told her he 'lost control.' When they reached the ground, they saw that their family witnessed what happened. Neptune told Dawn that the trident's power was too great for any power-hungry god and that she was given it because of her morals and mentality. However, Savantia discovered Esa, who had woken up from the fight, standing near the building that supposedly buried what remained of her lover. Keeping Sariel's betrayal a secret, she comforted her before Esa suddenly leaned down in pain. When asked what was wrong, she said, "The baby's coming." Trivia Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn